The embodiments described herein generally relate to a vented pressurized gas-powered actuator and methods and structured usable for controlling an actuation force profile of the actuator.
Various types of actuators may be used to automatically move certain portions of vehicles. These actuators may be configured to exert a force within a predetermined range, or to move elements or the vehicle a desired distance or along a predetermined path. Some actuator designs utilize a piston and an attached piston rod powered by a pressurized fluid, such as a pressurized gas. It is desirable to be able to control the force exerted by the actuator according to the position of the piston or piston rod during various portions of the piston rod stroke.